thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Path of Dread
The Path of Dread is the Fear Verse used by the The World of Fear wikia. It is known for its mess of various concepts, ranging from Gods to Fears, Cthulhu to Yithians. It has existed, in some form of another, since January 2013, originating as an unofficial RP. It then grew from there, and now has its own wiki and various spin-offs. It was created for RP purposes only, with the Fear Mythos proper finding out about it on June 13th, 2013. After this, it encountered much criticism, due to some of its more bizarre ideas and a few of the Fears that were created specifically for the RP. Despite this, many people seem to be warming up to it and accepting it as yet another interpretation of the mythos, ableit one that changes and adds many elements. A short overview of The Path of Dread The Path of Dread has many strange and wonderful beings and concepts within it. Heaven, Hell, Angels, Daemons, Fears and other beings all exist, whilst the Great Game is gambled upon, using the lives of Fears as one would use a roulette ball. Forces of Good and Evil do battle, with the lines wavering between the two definitions, governed by Fates and Primordials. Beings The beings of the Path of Dread are as varied as the fauna and flora of Earth, with origins so obfuscated it's hard to determine whether or not there was ever a common ancestor. Only two are truly born from Nothingness. In order from most powerful to least powerful, the major beings within the Verse are the: Elder Gods Elder Gods are the original beings of the universe and many of these beings are Lovecraftian Gods. They are largely unknown by lesser beings of the omniverse, due to their nature of staying behind the scenes and doing nothing. Beings in this catagory include: Azathoth, God, Mother Nature, and Father Time. Lovecraftians Lovecraftians are...well, the Lovecraftian Gods. Most are imprisoned within The Void, but some are free causing chaos when they see fit. Primordials Primordials are the beings created by the Elder God of Creation to aid him in a battle against Azathoth, each being representing a key element of nature, such as Chaos, Darkness, and Light. In this verse, the most famous Primordial is Erebus, the Primordial Being of Darkness. Angels and Demons A war within heaven caused the angels to split into two factions, those residing in heaven, the Angels and Archangels, and those within Hell, the Demons and Demon Princes. They are all immensely powerful incorporeal beings. Starborn Considered "Lesser" Primordials, they are born from the death or birth of stars, hence their name. They are the most powerful material beings in the Verse, being able to decimate planets in moments. Concepts This is an overveiw of the most important concepts found in The Path of Dread. The Omniverse First, there are universes, self-contained pockets of matter and energy. These belong to a Multiverse, which is controlled by a Prime Universe. Every descion made by the inhabitants of a Prime Universe creates a branching universe. There are many, possibly thousands or millions, of Prime Universes, each one with their own laws and beings within them. This concept is what allows the canon of The RP Fear Wiki to not interfer with the canon of any other verse, regardless of what "multiverse" setting that verse takes place in. Stories *Threat and Beauty of Ember Path of Dread Canon Immigrants Characters *Alternate versions of the characters Jackson Crowe, Sephra, Neo, BLANKQUEEN, and Peter Cotton are used in The AliceVerse. *The Cheshire Cat has become a reoccurring character in the mythos and is sometimes portrayed as a close friend of Karma, to the point where he assists him in managing the Multiworld Resort. *Seadrus, Seaderus, and Angels in general were implemented in The Angelic Verse and The Runner Verse. Category:Verses Category:The Path of Dread